


Pushed to the Edge

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Derek Hale, Touching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is aching for attention, and Stiles wants to have a little fun playing with him.





	Pushed to the Edge

Derek sat before him, bare and for the taking. His arms were shackled to the base of the leather workout bench. He had a gag fitted into his mouth and a cock ring fastened around the base of his dick, his cock flushed red and achingly hard.

Stiles licked his lips as he sat behind Derek, reaching around and gently setting his hand on Derek’s chest. He felt it rise and fall with every breath, Derek’s heart beating quickly as his muscles tensed with anticipation.

Stiles ran his fingers down through the seams of his muscles, gentle enough that it left Derek shuddering. He arched towards Stiles’ hands, silently begging for more.

Warm hands trailed up Derek’s sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and down along his biceps. He threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, gently pulling back.

Derek let out a soft moan as he fell back into Stiles’ hold. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the golden skin. Stiles’ teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw.

Derek let out a needy moan, longing for the touch, the warmth.

The warm lips drew back to whisper in his ear, “Here are the rules: I’m going to touch you anywhere and everywhere.” Stiles ran his fingers down the trail of hair that lead to Derek’s crotch.

Derek bucked his hips towards Stiles’ hand with a needy whimper, only to have him move his hand back up to Derek’s stomach.

“But if you come before I say you can, you get punished and you have to wait.”

Derek whimpered.

Stiles trailed his fingers through the seams of Derek’s muscles, feeling them tense and flex beneath his touch.

His breathing was already ragged, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to level out his breathing.

Stiles brought his fingers up to Derek’s chest and gently pinched his firm nipple. He gently kissed Derek’s neck as he purred, “Look at how hard you are. I haven’t even touched you yet and you look like you’re going to come.”

Derek growled against the gag, his thighs tensing and his cock twitching with excitement.

Stiles ran his hand down to Derek’s thigh, tracing his fingers up the man’s firm muscles.

His breathing grew heavier as he tried to calm his senses.

He took the man’s dick in his hand, sliding his hand up and down his shaft.

Derek threw his head back, a savage moan dragging its way out of his chest.

Stiles smirked and drew his hand back, taking wicked pleasure in the man’s broken moans.

Derek’s cock twitched, hard and eager for his touch.

Stiles ran his hand up Derek’s impressive length, keeping a steady, slow pace and focusing on the tip of his cock. His other hand gently caressed Derek’s abs, trailing up to his chest before taking the man’s nipple between his fingers and toying with it.

A deep growl rumbled in Derek’s chest.

Stiles brushed his thumb against the slit of Derek’s cock, making him cry out. He moved his hand up and down the man’s shaft before returning to his sensitive head. He tightened his grasp and dragged his hand up and down the alpha’s length, listening to Derek moan and whimper.

He slid his hand down Derek’s cock, stopping at the base and tightening his grasp before slowly dragging his hand back up. He worked his hand on the head until Derek’s legs were trembling.

“You like that?” Stiles purred even though it was a rhetorical question. “I bet you’d like me to I milk you dry like this, wouldn’t you?”

Derek let out a broken moan in response.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of his cock, making Stiles’ fingers more slick and his light touch more stimulating.

Derek rolled his hips, desperate to feel Stiles. He felt Stiles’ hand slide down his length, working his shaft.

Stiles ever-so-faintly brushed his finger across Derek’s firm nipple with his other hand, making the mand arch toward his touch, his breathing ragged and broken by desperate moans.

He felt the ghostly trails of Stiles’ fingers as his hands caressed every inch of Derek’s body. The hand on his dick moved his hand faster.

He huffed rugged breaths, feeling his stomach tense as he drew closer to his climax. He was on the edge and it was too much. His pulse hammered in his ears as he drew in broken breaths, his face flushed red.

He was so close.

Stiles dragged his hand up to the head of Derek’s cock again, the ball of his thumb teasing his slit.

It tipped him over the edge.

Stiles pulled his hand back as Derek’s hips bucked and come spilt over his abs. It wasn’t a full climax; he needed more. He was still painfully hard, he needed to be touched. He needed to come.

His limbs trembled, his body shuddering as he collapsed back against the leather bench. He heaved in rugged breaths.

Stiles clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Now you have to wait.”

Derek threw his head back, a breathless sob shaking his chest.

He needed to come—now.

Stiles drew away from him, standing up and moving across the room. He grabbed a seat and set it in front of the workbench between Derek’s legs, taking in the sight of the alpha’s come-slick, sweat body. He drank in the sight of the man’s rigid cock, twitching as it ached to be touch. He watched Derek’s hips jerk every now and then as struggled to contain his excitement.

He made him wait.

To Derek, seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like an eternity.

Finally, Stiles reached forward, smearing the spurts of come that covered Derek’s abs. He spread it over Derek’s stomach and chest, watching as it made Derek’s skin glisten in the light.

He licked his lips as his eyes devoured every inch of the man.

He bushed his fingers against Derek’s cock, his touch so faint as he trailed his fingers down the length of Derek’s cock, brushing his fingertips against his aching balls.

After a while, Stiles took Derek’s dick back in his grasp. He ran his hand up the alpha’s impressive length, keeping a steady, agonisingly-slow pace. His other hand gently trailed up to his chest before taking the man’s nipple between his fingers and toying with it.

He drew back, leaving Derek gasping for air and whimpering to be touched.

“How about we play with toys tonight?” Stiles suggested. He picked a small vibrator up off the nearby table and switched it on, listening to it buzz. He looked at Derek, meeting the man’s needy eyes.

Stiles pressed the vibe to the underside of Derek’s cock.

Derek’s hips bucked towards the sensation, a strangled whimper falling from his lips.

Stiles reached forward, bringing his lips to Derek’s chest. He trailed kisses across his hair-dusted sternum, latching his mouth around the man’s firm nipple. He sucked hard, feeling Derek’s breath catch in his throat as he arched his back towards Stiles. Stiles pulled back, swirling his tongue around the hard nipple.

Derek let out a low growl, urging Stiles on.

Stiles lifted his gaze, captivated by the pale aventurine irises that watched him carefully as he caught the nipple between his teeth and tugged at it.

Derek’s usual stern composure was shattered, his cheeks flushed and pink and chest rising and falling with broken gasps and pitiful whimpers.

Stiles lapped at Derek’s nipple, dragging his tongue around it slow, torturous circles. He moved his hand, slowly pumping Derek’s shaft and dragging the vibe over his overly sensitive head.

Lingering beads of come spilt across the vibe, helping it glide across his dick. Stiles pressed the vibe into the slit of Derek’s head, making the man cry out. He held it there, pushing Derek until he was seconds from coming.

He turned the vibe off and set it aside, giving Derek a second to calm down before brushing his fingers down the man’s rigid dick.

Derek moaned and withered beneath Stiles’ touch.

“You wanna come?” Stiles asked, trying to sound innocent.

Derek nodded, tears of desperation welling in his eyes.

“Well, there’s only one place you’re aloud to come,” Stiles whispered lowly.

He drew back, pushing back the chair as he rose to his feet. He unbuttoned his plaid shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He made a show of unbuttoning his jeans, dragging down the zipper before slowly pushing the jeans down his legs and letting them gather at his ankles. His boxers followed.

Derek’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles clambered onto Derek’s lap, positioning himself over the man’s waist. He was tempted to roll his hip, tease Derek’s length with his soft ass cheeks, but he knew Derek was too close to coming and he wanted his alpha to fill him up.

He reached behind himself, lining Derek’s rigid length up with his asshole.

Without warning, he sank over Derek’s length.

The man’s back arched off the bench, a broken cry escaping his chest as his dick slid into Stiles’ tight ass. His hips jerked upward, agonisingly close to coming.

Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s come-smeared chest, feeling him shudder beneath his touch.

He leant in close, pressing a light kiss to Derek’s throat.

“You can come now,” he whispered.

Derek didn’t need much coercing. His hips bucked upwards as he buried his dick deep inside of Stiles and came.

He let out a savage moan as his orgasm overwhelmed him, bursts of light and colour filling his vision.

Stiles let out a blissful moan as Derek’s come filled him. He rolled his hips back and forth, milking Derek’s orgasm until he was spent.

It took a second to for him to catch his breath as he rode out the orgasm.

Stiles reached behind Derek’s head and unfastened the gag, setting it aside as Derek tried to get his jaw to work again. He gently cupped Derek’s face in his hands, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Derek’s in a tender, loving kiss.

“You can keep going,” Derek whispered.

Stiles smiled sweetly at him but shook his head. “I’m sure you can make me come later. For now, I’m going to get you a glass of water.”

Stiles slowly dragged his ass up Derek’s length and rising to his feet. He crept over to the table of sex toys, finding his favourite butt plug before sliding it into place. He made his way back to Derek’s side and unfastened the shackles. He pressed tender kisses to Derek’s wrists before helping the man lay back against the leather bench.

“I’ll help you to the bed when you can sit up again,” Stiles said softly. He pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

He turned to make his way out of the home gym to get Derek a glass of water.

“Stiles,” Derek called after him.

Stiles turned, his brows raised quizzically.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

A sweet smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ lips. “I love you, Der.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
